


Uninvited Guests

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, One Shot, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Uninvited Guests

Harry Potter stood in Ron’s old room in the burrow, tugging at the sleeves of his dressing robes. They didn’t really bother him, it was more the nerves that were getting to him. He was starting to sweat and his hands were shaking. 

It was stupid, really. The man who defeated Lord Voldemort was going to pieces over his own wedding.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open to reveal a smiling Hermione. She was dressed in a red gown with gold embellishments. (Ginny had insisted on gryffindor colors.) Harry had been looking out of the window, watching all the men setting up for the wedding. No matter what he did, he could not get his hands to stop shaking.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Hermione asked as she closed the door. 

She came over and looped her hand through his leading him over to sit on the bed. 

“I should be, shouldn’t I? I mean, I’m about to marry the girl of my dreams. I should be happy.” He said.

“What exactly is bothering you?” Hermione asked. She was brushing off his dress robes, picking invisible lint off of them. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve been thinking and I honestly wish my parents were here, they would have loved Ginny. Remus and Sirius too. This is the most important day of my life and I have no family here to share it with.” His eyes were downcast. He felt guilty for being sad on his own wedding day, but he couldn’t help it. Hermione took his hand and squeezed.

“Oh, Harry. They would be so proud of you, of everything you have accomplished. They are here, just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean they aren’t.” she placed her hand on his heart. 

“This is where they are, with you.” her words made him feel better, he was about to tell her so when there came another knock.

“It’s time, mate” Ron poked his head in. With that the Golden trio made their way to the garden, Harry to the front of the aisle to await his beautiful bride.

Standing unseen by everyone else, there but not really, just a little away from the the small stage set up for the ceremony were six figures. Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore.

Even though Harry could not see them, they could see him and they would stay only until the ceremony was over. They had broken rules to come here. Not a one of them cared. They would not miss their son's wedding day. Fred would not miss seeing Ginny in her wedding dress.

It was time, the music had started and Harry, feeling somewhat light headed, stood waiting for his bride. First to come down the aisle was the best man and maid of honor. Hermione and Ron. Next, was Luna and Dean Thomas, and last was Neville and Hannah Abbott. Finally the guests stood up and the tempo changed.

Her Flaming red hair was the first thing he noticed. Then came the rest of her. Her bright happy brown eyes, the freckles that dotted her face, the smile that lit her up from the inside. And finally the gown. 

She looked like a princess. It was strapless with a corset top and it bloomed at her hips, fanning around her like a cloud. Gold accents were sewn onto the dress just so. She was a goddess all his very own. Suddenly Harry felt like the luckiest man on the planet. This woman was all his and she loved him for reasons unknown to him.

Meanwhile, still unseen by everyone else, Lily was crying and clutching at James who was trying to hide the tears in his own eyes. Sirius and Remus were hugging and smiling with tears in their eyes. Dumbledore had a particular twinkle in his eyes, he smiled while sniffling. His arm around a smiling Fred who was beaming with pride at his little sister.

Fred had heard a whisper of his name and turned around to find George stroking the belly of a very pregnant Angelina Johnson. 

“Hello in there Freddy, that’s your aunt getting married. We can’t wait to meet you, but you have to do mummy a favor and stop kicking for a little while.” and Fred was crying now and laughing and so happy for his twin.

“I do’s” were exchanged and bouquets thrown. Food and drinks were served and the night was danced away. They were all lucky to be alive, they all knew it. It made the night that much more special. 

Harry danced the last Dance of the night with his new mother in law, who insisted that he had always been another son to her, wedding or not. He was her son and she had always loved him like one.

Ginny had found him standing to the side of the dance floor watching the party. She recognised that look in his eyes, knew that he was thinking extra hard about something. She hugged him and kissed him and told him that he was going to be a father. Harry had laughed and cried and vowed that his child would never know the life that Harry had known. His child would grow up happy and loved. His child would never see the inside of a cupboard, would never go hungry, would never have to be ashamed of who he was.


End file.
